1988-89 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Season
This is the 1988-89 Hockey East Season. This is the league's fifth season. The same 7 teams returned from the previous season. Standings Team GP W L T P GF GA Boston College Eagles 26 16 6 4 36 122 89 Maine Black Bears 26 17 9 0 34 127 97 Northeastern Huskies 26 13 11 2 28 126 120 Providence Friars 26 12 11 2 28 106 112 Boston University Terriers 26 10 15 1 21 114 116 New Hampshire Wildcats 26 9 17 0 18 75 120 Lowell Chiefs 26 4 21 1 9 82 156 League Leaders Points #Tim Sweeney, Boston College, 48 #David Capuano, Maine, 43 #Mike Kelfer, Boston University, 41 #David Emma, Boston College, 38 #David Tomlinson, Boston University, 37 Goals #David Capuano, Maine,24 #Steve Heinze, Boston College, 19 #Dave Buda, Northeastern, 18 #(tie) Rob Gaudreau, Providence; Mark Kelfer, Boston University; Joe Sacco, Boston University; Tim Sweeney,16 each Goals Against Average #David Littman, Boston College 3.04 #Peter Fish, Boston University 3.38 #Matt DelGuidice, Maine 3.46 #Scott King, Maine 3.60 #Matt Merton, Providence 3.98 Save Percentage #David Littman, Boston College .903 #Peter Fish, Boston University .888 #Matt DelGuidice, Maine .884 #Scott King, Maine .871 #Matt Merton, Providence .863 Conference Tournament Format The top six teams qualified for the post season tournament, which was a single elimination knockout style. The top tow seeds drew a bye to the semifinals. The semifinals and finals were held at Boston College Quarterfinals #4 Providence defeated #5 Boston University 3 to 2 #3 Northeastern defeated #6 New Hampshire 5 to 4 in overtime Semifinals #1 Boston College defeated #3 Providence 6 to 5 in double overtime #2 Maine defeated #3 Northeaster 3 to 2 in double overtime Consolation game #4 Providence defeated #3 Northeastern 3 to 2 Finals #2 Maine defeated Boston College 5 to 4 Tournament MVP *Bob Beers, Maine All Tournament Team *Matt DelGuidice, G, Maine *Bob Beers, D, Maine *Greg Brown, D, Boston College *Tim Sweeney, F, Boston College *Steve Heinze, F, Boston College *Guy Perron, F, Maine NCAA Tournament Teams *Boston College : defeated Bowling Green 2 games to none (8-5, 4-2) in the first round : lost to Michigan State 2 games to 1 (3-6, 7-2, 5-4 (ot)) in the quarterfinals *Maine : defeated Providence 2 games to 1 (6-8, 3-2, 4-3 (2ot)) in the quarterfinals : lost to Minnesota 7 to 4 in the semifinals : lost to Michigan State 7 to 4 in the consolation game *Providence : defeated Northern Michigan 2 games to 1 (5-9, 4-2, 2-0) in the first round : lost to Maine 2 games to 1 (6-8, 3-2, 4-3 (2ot)) in the quarterfinals Post Season Awards Player of the Year *Greg Brown, D, Boston College Rookies of the Year *Rob Gaudreau, F, Providence & Scott Pellerin, F, Maine Coach of the Year *Fern Flaman, Northeastern All-Americans *David Littman, G, Boston College *Greg Brown, D, Boston College *David Capuano, F, Maine *Tim Sweeney, F, Boston College *Bob Beers, D, Maine *Rich Bennett, F, Providence All-Conference Teams First Team *David Littman, G, Boston College *Greg Brown, D, Boston College *Jim Hughes, D, Providence *Dave Buda, F, Northeastern *David Capuano, F, Maine *Tim Sweeney, F, Boston College Second Team *Scott King, G, Maine *Bob Beers, D, Maine *Rob Cowie, D, Notheastern *David Emma, F, Boston College *Mike Kelfer, F, Boston University *Harry Mews, Northeastern All-Rookie Team *Mark Richards, G, Lowell *Keith Carney, D, Maine *Shaun Kane, D, Providence *Rob Gaudreau, F, Providence *Steve Heinze, F, Boston College *Scott Pellerin, F, Maine Category:1989 in hockey Category:NCAA seasons Category:Hockey East